Wind Beneath My Wings
by Hotaru Muraki
Summary: Waaah! They're so cute! gets deathglare And they're FINALLY both admitting 'it'. I wonder who'll ever actually DO something though... (1x2)
1. Wind Beneath My Wings

Disclaimer 1: _Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing_ a.k.a. _Gundam__ Wing_ does not belong to me. *sniffs* Otherwise, I'd be quite rich by now. Since I definitely am not, it's useless suing me – I don't  have any money. (And Heaven help those who'd try going after my manga and anime collection!!!) No copyright infringement is intended.

Disclaimer 2: The bishies from _Gundam__ Wing_ belong a) to themselves and each other and b) to their creators & companies. ^^V And given some time, I might even remember to return them. *looks at them speculatively* Then again . . . *BEG*

Disclaimer 3: "Wind Beneath My Wings" is copyrighted to Bette Middler, Arif Mardin and the Atlantic Recording Company. Borrowed without permission but with much respect and a lot of reverence to the people who made it. ^ ^ v

C&C: Yes, please. (Constructive criticism/comments are appreciated. Flames will be used to roast…*looks around*…Relena, Chibiusa or any other annoying character I happen to come across. ^^v)

Notes: Every time I hear this song on the radio, I'm thinking of who would it be best suited for. And since nearly all of my…acquaintances (a.k.a. friends) tell me I'm quite a manga/anime-freak anyway – this is what I came up with in the end. Enjoy!

**                                                                     W i n d   B e n e a t h   M y   W i n g s**

                                                                                     by Hotaru Muraki

Ninmu kanryou. The mission has gone smoothly – just as to be expected. I _am_ the Perfect Soldier, after all. So. . . After getting the data-disc just like I had been ordered to— What the HELL possessed me to pocket that single, miserable mini-disc lying beside it? I do not know. And if Duo ever finds out about this. . . He'd certainly make some wise-ass crack about the Perfect Soldier finally loosing it or something similarly stupid.  . . .Come to think of it – why am I worried about what _Duo_ might be thinking of me? Why don't I...care...as much about the opinion of the other Gundam-pilots?

Shaking my head, I deposit the data-disc in the location previously designated by Doctor J and leave again, driving my (stolen) vehicle back towards our latest safehouse. Again, it's one of the numerous holdings of Quatre's family. Very convenient. Not that I mind the comfort this provides. ...At least not overly much, not enough to leave on my own. And even if I did, I would have to leave...something...behind. This rather introspective mood is an unproductive and inefficient waste of time I could certainly use to a far more constructive purpose. Scowling at the reflection my face is casting on the night-darkened windshield, I watch my image glaring back at me. Duo would probably say that I was projecting one of my – as he calls it – 'death-glares' again. . . Pushing my thoughts on that braided baka as far from my mind as possible, I concentrate on driving instead. I quickly insert the mini-disc into the car's hifi-system. Its former owner must have been some sort of high-tech-freak to have such a thing installed. Ain't I lucky. . .

As I continue to drive through the silent night, I hit the 'Play'-button and let the music fill the emptiness inside...the car. A woman's voice starts singing. And almost immediately, her words make me remember Duo. What kind of trickery is this that makes me listen – not only with my mind, but also with my . . . heart?

                                                           _It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

                                                           _To never have sunlight on your face . . .___

Yes, Duo. . . It must be cold. . . Then why do you put up with one such as me? Why do you stay at my side even though I regularly, routinely, threaten to kill you? Are you aware of the probability of me actually carrying out that threat? Because, you know...one day I might. Although whether it would be the way you probably are thinking... Who knows.

                                                           _You were content to let me shine—_

                                                           _That's your way._

Why doesn't all of this seem to bother you? Even though I'm focused, coldly logical and efficient just like I was taught to be – you refuse to leave me. Duo... You are everything that I am not. So. . . Why!?

I can still remember our first meeting vividly. There...on that ship. You shot me. Twice. And all that just to save that girl. . . But since then... What an irony! So much has happened, changed. We became a team. We often share a room. On missions, you cover my back just like I watch yours. Could it be that we...complement each other? And yet... While you support me to the very best of your abilities, you—

                                                           _You always walked one step behind___

                                                           _So I was the one with all the glory_

                                                           _While you were the one with all the strain;_

It's true, though, what that woman sings. You help me. You're always there for me. When I am injured, you treat my wounds. When no other would go near me, you are there to help me back up on my feet. Duo. . .

                                                           _A beautiful face without a name,_

                                                           _For so long_

                                                           _A beautiful smile to hide the pain.___

That damn song! I'm half thinking of turning it off. It's...disturbing me. But then—I don't. Images of you keep flashing through my mind. You, smiling... Sitting on your dorm-bed, reading one of your comic-books. You, laughing, on the basketball court. You, sleeping. ...Do you know that you're snoring sometimes, Duo?

...You, for once, crying softly at Quatre's bed in sickbay. ...You, unconsciously snuggling against me, exhausted. You...lying in a hospital-bed yourself, covered in bandages, breathing only through artificial means. When I saw you back then, after that thrice-damned mission, lying there so...lifelessly, I... I thought my heart would stop. Duo. . . Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!

As if in answer to my thoughts, the song calls out—

                                                           _Did you ever know that you're my hero ?_

                                                           _And everything I would like to be ?_

                                                           _I can fly higher than an eagle_

                                                           _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

As soon as I hear those lines, I know that what that unknown woman, long since dead and gone, sings, is true. It is true – for me. And for you...? Duo, I realized this just now – you _are_ my partner and...more. My. . . friend?

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed___

_But I've got it all here in my heart._

Or at least in what there's still remaining of it. I am acutely aware of my training conditioning me against feeling and acting on emotions, but—

                                                           _I want you to know I know the truth:_

                                                           _Because I know you—_

                                                           _I would be nothing without you !_

Yes. It _is_ true. While I might be unable to admit it to anyone else, least of all to you, Duo, I...I really would be nothing without you. Now, while I'm driving through the night with nothing and no-one for company except my own jumbled thoughts and a long-dead woman's voice, I have the rare opportunity to really _think_ about...things. And even though this goes against everything I've ever learned or been taught, I just can't help it. Duo. . .

_                                                           Did you ever know that you're my hero ?___

_You're everything I wish I could be._

Duo, you are open, friendly and charming. You talk too much. Are loud and obnoxious. Quick-witted. Clever. You...have a knack for somehow worming your way into people's hearts until they don't want to be without you anymore.

                                                           _I can fly higher than an eagle_

                                                           _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

Each time I climb into my Gundam Wing, I find myself surreptitiously stealing a glance at your Gundam Deathscythe. Sometimes I even watch you climb into your Gundam from behind the safe distance of my own Wing's cockpit. And when we fight against OZ's units, I often discover myself acting in perfect...harmony?...with you. It's almost as if...we could read each other's minds or something.

Impossible, surely, but...strange, nevertheless, ne? I never would have thought it possible for Perfect Soldier to become so...dependant on Shinigami. For me to become so...accustomed...to you, Duo. Still, all evidence I've gathered over the last few weeks points in that very direction. I wonder. . . What should I do?

                                                           _Did I ever tell you you're my hero ?_

No, I probably did not. That is not something I would say willingly anyway, even though that truth can no longer be denied. Not to myself, at least.

                                                           _You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

But, as the old saying goes, 'If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.'. And besides, somehow I have some difficulties imagining _me_ behaving like _you_. . . . Or...does that line mean something else entirely?

                                                           _And I, I can fly higher than an eagle_

I _am_ Heero Yuy, 01, the pilot of Gundam _Wing_, after all. But still—

                                                           _With you as the wind beneath my wings.___

Didn't I say so already? This woman's song seems to echo my thoughts so closely it's quite eerie. It's fairly disconcerting, to say the least. Duo. . . I can carry on—

                                                           _ 'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings . . ._

There! She did it again. That woman's slowly making me furious with her accuracy. But...that's it. You _are_, you know. The wind beneath my wings, I mean. The question, however, is not whether I will ever tell you about it. These feelings of mine, discovered – or at least become aware of – so recently that I am still trying to formulate a successful mission profile. Rather, the question is 'How?'.

                                                           _Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

                                                           _You . . . ?_

                                                           _You . . ._

                                                           _You.___

Yes, Duo. I think it's true – however much I still half-try to convince myself otherwise.

                                                           _You are the wind beneath my wings . . ._

It may sound strange for me to say this but... When I'm near you, with you, I—

                                                           _Fly . . ._

                                                           _Fly . . . . ._

                                                           _Fly away . . ._

Once again, that woman's song gives voice to my thoughts, my...feelings?...better than I could ever hope to do.

                                                           _You let me fly so high . . ._

. . . I have the impression that I can overcome all obstacles placed in my way far easier than I could, were I struggling alone, on my own. Isn't that ironic? For Perfect Soldier to rely on someone other than myself? 

                                                           _Oh you,_

                                                           _You . . ._

                                                           _You, the wind beneath my wings.___

Duo, I. . . I...really...appreciate having had the fortunate chance of meeting you.

                                                           _You . . ._

                                                           _The wind beneath my wings . . ._

At the though of coming back...home?...to you, I can feel my mouth quirking upwards a _little_, in what might be a very, _very_ slight smile. That is what it must be, I think. Because I can't remember ever...feeling that way before.

Now even the reflection in the car's front window is...not-quite-smiling. Hn. As I try to compose my face back into its usual expression, I am relieved that no-one's is here to witness it. So... I guess it's okay. This once.

Somehow, for some strange reason, this reminds me of the day before yesterday. I had returned from my latest mission and, after having endured your fussing over some really minor wounds, gone straight to bed, not even bothering with blankets or sheets. You must have thought me asleep – for sure you would never have done what you did had you known me to be awake. Pulling up the coverlet, you leaned over me with a smile I had never seen on you before: sweet, gentle and kind, but tinged with sadness and...something else. And then you reached out with your hand and tenderly brushed aside some bangs obscuring my face. You stood there for some time, not doing anything but sighing softly, occasionally and watching me.

As some...strange, hitherto unknown emotion was starting to rise in me, I let myself fall asleep for real this time. Duo, I think you let me—

                                                                       _Fly . . . ._

                                                                       _Fly_

                                                                       _So high against the stars,_

                                                                       _So high I almost touched the sky._

Just as I pull into the driveway of our current safehouse, the song comes to an end, for the last time this night echoing the confused muddle of thoughts whirling through my mind.

                                                                       _Thank you . . ._

                                                                       _Thank you . . ._

                                                                       _Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

I think I finally know what to do. And how to do it. It seems so easy that I wonder why I never thought of it before. And yet... This will be the hardest mission I've ever carried out. My mask once again in place, I pocket the mini-disc and exit the car.

Some minutes later, I enter the house, finding a Post-It from Quatre pinned to the hallway-mirror: Heero, you must be tired when you return from your mission. To give you the peace and quiet you will undoubtedly need, we put your things into the room next to Duo's. (It's the second door to the right on the second floor!) Have a good rest, and good night. Quatre

For once I am truly grateful for Quatre's graciousness. It will make what I am about to do _much_ easier to deal with. I pull another Post-It from the block and scribble a short note on it, then stick it on the mini-disc. When this is done, I walk up the staircase, pausing at the top at the first door to the right. It is always advisable and prudent to do a little recon before entering unknown territory. Duo seems to be still awake since there's light shining from under his door – unless the baka fell asleep leaving the lights on. Wouldn't be the first time.

No, a quick look through the keyhole reveals Duo to be awake. He's sitting on the bed, eyes closed. Obviously, he's listening to some music because he has the earplugs from his portable in and his collection of CDs and mini-discs is haphazardly strewn around him. Perfect. I open the door and before he has the chance to do more than open his eyes and gape at me in surprise, I throw the mini-disc towards him. "Catch!"

As I close the door behind me, I barely hear his questioning "Heero. . . . ?" before it snaps shut. I quickly walk to my room, locking myself in. An ancient saying claims that 'Hope is the one plant that can grow in any climate.' – so I have no reason to be nervous. Then...why do I feel so...weird?

No, I am not nervous. Why should I be?

**                                                                               ~ O W A R I ~**

                                                                           Well? What'cha think? 


	2. You Say It Best

Disclaimer: Maybe in a millenium I'll be able to say 'They're not mine.' without breaking down, crying about that. ((winks)) I promise to return the boys to...erm, Sunrise? Bandai?... wherever and to whomever they belong. As for the lyrics mentioned, I just...adapted them as I saw fit for the needs of this fanfic. In reality, the song and the lyrics belong to one Ronan Keating and associates. Everything was borrowed with much love but no permission whatsoever. No copyright infringement was intended either.

Notes: Now who of you guys out there actually wanted to see whether there'd be a continuation of "Wings"!? Hrmph. Yeah, me too. I really shouldn't have listened to the radio. (And how come the characters rarely do what they're supposed to, i.e. exactly that which _you_ want them to!?)

.

.

**When You Say Nothing At All**

by Hotaru Muraki

.

"......Heero...?" I blinked, watching the door swing shut behind the Perfect Soldier. What had that been all about? Sure, I knew he had had a solo-mission from which he had been supposed to return tonight and that it had been somewhat tricky even for him but...that did _not_ explain Heero's rather unusual behaviour. Unusual even for him, that is. Maybe he'd been knocked on his head or something.

Then again... Such thing had never fazed him much before. I mean that guy set his own broken leg after jumping out of a thirty-story window – sans parachute. Weird, definitely weird. But not quite as scary as you might think. Well, at least not for me. He's regularly confusing and/or frustrating me but... I'm used to him, I guess. Besides, without being able to explain why exactly, I _know_ that Heero would not intentionally hurt me. Ever.

That's when I became aware of the fact that I was still clutching whatever it was that Heero had thrown at me. I looked at 'it'. Then I looked again, blinking rapidly. My mind, albeit belatedly, registered the nature of said object. How is it that he managed to surprise me time after time? ...and why'd he give me an MD?! I checked. No, still not my B-Day. Neither his nor anyone else's we knew. So...why'd you do that, Hee-chan?

(( In his room across the hallway, Heero Yuy sneezed, forced to pause in typing in his mission report. He death-glared in Duo's direction. ))

I shivered, feeling a chill run down my spine. It's dangerous to one's health and continued well-being to call the Perfect Soldier any names even in his absence. To do so to his face could therefore justifiably be called downright suicidal. Still, Shinigami may run and hide – but I never lie. So I insisted on (affectionately! .) calling him Hee-chan – because Heero is my...friend more than just a comrade-in-arms – but that didn't stop me from running each time he threw out that "omae wo korosu" of his. (Hey, _I _am not the one regularly self-destructing!) Anyway, I really, really wished he'd carry out that threat on a certain obnoxious, pink-limousined airhead, though... She's even been asking for it, too.

Shrugging, I decided to put off pondering my stony partner's quirks for a later time. I knew that when – not _if!_ – I started thinking about Heero _at all_, I'd face another sleepless night. Not to mention a rather...uncomfortably morning, too. Not to mention that this hadn't happened before. I sighed. Putting the MD in my player merely out of curiousity, of course, I switched off the lights, lay back and hit the 'play'-button.

- - - - - -

....................................I was stunned, to say the least. Speechless. For once at a loss for words. What was the meaning of this? What did Heero want to say with this song? Was I just indulging my wishful thinking? Or......did he want to say anything at all? And...what for? What _was_ Heero's intention – if he had any?

My mind was reeling with questions. Not an unusual occurrence when the subject in question was such an unusual, extraordinary person himself. Not that I cared all _that_ much about Heero – apart from being a friend and trusted partner. Just like WuFei, Trowa and Quatre. Right?

Right. I sighed despondently. Who was I trying to fool with that? Really. As I already said, I may run and hide – but _I do not lie_. Not even to myself. So...... I gulped. My mind was wandering down along pathways hitherto forbidden, not trodden upon. Or, rather, avenues I had not quite dared to venture on. Yet. Uncharted territory, so to speak.

..........After spending some time on this train of thoughts, I was forced to admit defeat. Sure, Heero was my friend just like the other Gundam pilots were but... He was as special to me as Trowa and Quatre were to each other. So... What was I supposed to do now? And more importantly: what did I _want_ to do? Now that I'd discovered that Heero just _might_ be—

Well, let's just say that I felt kinda relieved. And anxious. And fluttery. And...so many things more. Yay! My crush was not _totally_ one-sided after all! Hmm... But how to answer? I sat there, thinking. And after a while...I _still_ sat there, thinking. Then it hit me. Why not answer him the same way?

Jumping up, I rushed over to my collection of music. Damn! I really shouldn't have switched off my laptop! (Yeah, yeah, I know. But in contrast to popular belief, I did own one and I really did know how to use it, too. I was just not as obsessive about it as a certain 'someone' I could name.) Switching it on again, I waited for it to re-boot.

Blink, blink. Wow, that was fast! Anyway, since I roughly knew what I wanted, it shouldn't take me too long to search even though my collection was quite large. (Grin. Even if I do say so myself! ) However, it was well-ordered. Hm.... No. ...too cheesy. ...No, not that. ...Aaaargh! ...Ugly.....too loud...hm....maybe......NO!...Neither that one..... Hm... Why not look for the answer in the same era of songs as the one Heero had given me?

Whistling softly to myself, I set to work. Finding what I was looking for was comparatively easy after that. ............yes! That one would be _perfect_! Hehehehe... And fitting. Hopefully, Heero would get what I wanted to say with it. He could be more than dense sometimes. Well, it was true. At least when it came to emotions, feelings and the expression thereof. Maybe I should listen to the song first. Just to make sure, of course.

Pensively, I hit the 'play'-button.

_ It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

That is true for sure. Although... I don't think you're actually aware of what you're doing. Doing to me...

_ Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

Remember that mission where I had been captured by OZ? They were just about to 'question' me when you burst in to rescue me. You claimed it was just paybeck for what I had done for you earlier. Hm... I wonder. For me, however, it was different. Like the song said...

_ Try as I may I can never explain_

_ What I hear when you don't say a thing_

You know, Heero, that most people think of you as anti-social, psychotic even, taciturn, cold, or worse. Maybe you _are_ all of that. But. Have those same, self-righteous people ever _really_ tried to get to know you? I mean, have they at least made the effort to try and see the _real_ 'you' and not the 'Perfect Soldier'. And don't tell me there's no such thing! Because I _know_ there is. There really is, Heero. Only... Most people don't bother to look, preferring to chase after their image of you. Just like a certain idealistic blockhead, ne?

But then again, you don't exactly make it easy for people to get to know you, let alone get close. Maybe that's for the best what with the War and all that. I wonder if you'd even have bothered with _me_ if we didn't have certain...issues in common. Like piloting Gundams, for example. Or disliking Relena. Grin. On the other hand... Maybe it's just because I continually refuse to back down from you 'omae wo korosu's. Who knows. That you sorta tolerate me being around you, I mean. I do know that I get on your nerves regularly and repeatedly – but how else am I supposed to reach through to you?

I couldn't but shake my head. ...And _I_ wondered whether such a strategy would actually work.

_ The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

I don't know if you've really consciously noticed, Heero, but there _are_ times – few and far between – where you've almost-smiled at me. When you're not threatening me for one reason or other, that is.

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

At this, I couldn't help but smile gently. That, too, is true about you. You do seem...not quite-as-hard sometimes. Late at night, when you think I'm asleep and no-one's looking.

_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

And although you hardly ever say anything to me that's not mission-related or 'omae wo korosu', you're always _there_ when I need you the most. Always.

_ You say it best......when you say nothing at all_

You're not a man of many words, are you? I guess not. Grinning, I remembered our first meeting. We didn't exchange many words then, too. You were too busy threatening to kill Relena and I was too occupied with trying to save her. Looking back from _now_, I really, really should have let _you_ shoot _her_ instead of shooting you. Twice.Hindsight is ever perfect, hm?

I'm really sorry about that, you know. But... You really surprised me there. I'd never before met someone who could walk away from being shot – twice! – like that. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but admit that yes, Heero Yuy, you _are_ incredible. The 'Perfect Soldier' and all that. I know.

However! That does NOT excuse what you did to my poor Deathscythe! Really, Heero, it was amazing that you were able to repair your wing in such a short time – but did you really have to mutilate my poor Gundam, my precious Deathscythe, for that!? Heeeerrroooo...... That was really _mean_!

_ All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

I snickered. Rather, it's me talking out loud, long and fast. Effectively getting on most people's nerves, too. But! This is, in its own way, just as effective as your stony silences. For who'd bother to look behind the mask of the jester?

_ But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

Not that you held me all that often, mind you. In fact, the only times you've held me up to now, I was either hurt, unconscious – or both. Sigh. When I accidentally looked outside the window and saw a shooting star, I didn't even have to think about what to wish for. Starlight, star bright....

_ Try as they might they could never define_

_ What's been said between your heart and mine_

I blinked, my expression suddenly turning serious. (Yeah, I _know_. You wouldn't think me capable of doing that now, would you?) I...I don't know what to say anymore. This must be what one felt like after having been hit with a sledgehammer. Repeatedly.

I mean... I have been in love with you probably since the moment I first met you but... I've never ever before been so _aware_ of it. Especially now when my feelings might even be reciprocated! To some degree at least...

Maybe I'm repeating myself but you did surprise me earlier. I would never have guessed you the type to do such a thing. Nor would I have expected such a...song. ....Where'd you get that anyway? And how come you've decided to do what you did _now_ of all times? Not that I mind, of course.

I'm really happy that you obviously think me...trustworthy enough, maybe even a...friend? That you feel you can act that way towards me. Sigh. I don't make much sense, do I? But. If I can't even make sense to _myself_ – how the hell can I even begin to try and get my message across to you!?

Then I remembered.....

_ Oh........ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

When you dragged me from out of the wreck of my poor, self-destructed-by-necessity Deathscythe... You thought I was unconscious when you checked me over for injuries then, ne? Because... I don't think you would otherwise have smiled in relief like that.

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Then our stint with the Preventers. When that blonde ditz-ball had you on bodyguard duty practically 24/7. Aaaaaaaaaarrgh...!! I really wanted to kill her then. Come to think of it... I stil do. . You, Heero... You just looked at me, silent as usual.

_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

That, or a small touch from you, a light, otherwise unnoticeable gesture was all I needed to reassure me. Not that I was jealous or anything. Not afraid of possibly losing you to someone rich, more sophisticated than me.

I couldn't but laugh at those thoughts. The Perfect Soldier has a mind, will, and also a... heart of his own. I totally forgot that somehow. Heero...

_ You say it best...................When you say nothing at all_

I still remember that one time, that late afternoon/early evening when I had just returned from a mission and you had, at least for the day, successfully ditched Relena-ojoubaka. You only looked at me pointedly and walked past me towards the path leading down to the beach. Needless to say that I followed less than ten minutes later. (Man, that surely was one of the fastest showers I ever took!)

When I reached the seashore, I found you sitting on a partially submerged rock, gazing out over the sea. And for some strange reason I still can't figure out, I restrained myself from bounding over and babbling your ears off like I would do usually. Instead, I simply walked over to you. You silently moved to make room for me. I merely sat down beside you, both of us settling into a rare, companionable silence. Then it was only the two of us watching the sun's slow descent beneath the waves, contemplating the sunset, the universe or... whatever. (Blush!)

However, I think I shouldn't have dangled my feet in the water no matter how nice and refreshing that was. I mean, _come on!_ How was I supposed to know some stupid crab or something would mistake my toes for some juicy worms and try to _eat_ them! ....._You_ surely found it amusing, didn't you, Heero?

Well, I guess it really _was_ funny, in a certain twisted-sense-of-humour way. At least that's what I tried to tell myself after you'd helped me pry that thing off of my toes. Then, when we _finally_ sat back on our rock, you turned to me and—

_ That smile on your face_

— I fell in love all over again. And when I had at last gathered enough courage to meet your gaze...

_ The truth in your eyes_

...I was, for once, actually well and truly speechless. A increasingly frequent occurrence while in your presence. Then you were so...close all of a sudden, your hand reaching out—

_ The touch of your hand_

Maybe I'm being presumptuous here but I thought...

_ Let me know that you need me..._

I thought I had died and gone to Heaven right then and there because to me, this was what I'd imagined my Heaven to be like. My paradise...

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Yeah, Heero, isn't that true. The understatement of the millenium. You... You are my—

_ ...You say it bestwhen you say nothing at all....._

- - - - - -

I let the song wind to a close. Well, I listened to the rest of the lyrics without really hearing them, rather half-heartedly I admit, because my thoughts just...sorta...drifted. Almost mechanically, I copied the song onto a MD. Hmm..... Now how to give it to Heero?

After drawing up some scenarios where each new one was more outrageously absurd than the last and consequently dismissing them – I was ready to give up. Wait! How about if I just returned the favour? .....And if I was lucky, I'd be gone fast enough for him not to reflexively shoot me. Grinning, I got up, grabbed the MD and headed for Heero's room. I am Shinigami. I might run and I might hide – but I did not lie.

The next thing I consciously thought about was opening the door of Heero's room. Ah, Spandex-Boy's still sitting at his laptop. Before he could do more than glare at me for daring to interrupt, I chucked the MD at him with a cheeky grin and a "Oi, Heero. .....Catch!" before lightning-quickly closing the door again.

As I walked back to my own room, I found myself humming. _Yes!_ Shinigami was in a good mood right now! I did not wonder whether Heero would understand the 'go ahead please' I was trying to give him with that MD. I was just curious whether he'd actually act on it.

- - - - - -

In Pilot 01's room, Heero Yuy blinked, expression still as stony as before. Only his eyes might have betrayed some of the uncertainty he felt. But since there was no-one else in the room, no-one could see Heero put the MD into his MD-player. No-one was there to watch the expression of surprise dawning on his face either. Well, neither did anyone see the growing smirk that formed on the Perfect Soldier's face.

- - - - - -

In his room, Duo felt a chill of foreboding running down his spine.

.

.

.

- - - - - - O W A R I - - - - - -

.

Responses to reviews (of "Wings"):

- Divinity-Chan: Thank youu! ((sniffs)) That's the first time someone's said something like that about my writing style. ((starry-eyed)) I'm so happy...

- Nittle Grasper Wonder: Stranger things have happened. Here's the continuation! V

- A Thousand Paper Cranes: Thanks. I appreciate your comment. ((winks)) Such things keep a writer going, na no da.


End file.
